


Speak Up

by Squidalicious



Series: Pure Romance Oneshots [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Embarrassed Misaki, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pervert Usagi-san, Slight lime, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidalicious/pseuds/Squidalicious
Summary: The long-awaited 'Junai Romantica' anime is finally in production, but the author of the original novels has made a rather unusual request...





	Speak Up

Under different circumstances, Misaki might have enjoyed seeing a recording studio for the first time. It was certainly a cool place; enormous screens, speakers and microphones glinted in the bluish light all around him, and there was a constant, electrical ensemble of whirring, buzzing, beeping noises, giving the place a futuristic feel.

At least, that was what it was like on the other side of the window. Misaki, however, was currently stood stiffly by himself in a bare, wood-panelled room behind the glass. A pair of too-tight headphones were crushing his ears; a silver microphone hovered expectantly in front of his face. As he stared at the script in his hands, a muscle in his cheek twitched.

_Why did I say I'd do this?_

A few feet away, behind the glass, a man was sitting before a large and very complex-looking control panel, covered with countless buttons and switches and dials. At Misaki's silence, he leaned forwards and spoke into his own microphone.

"Please read the line, Takahashi-kun."

His voice boomed in Misaki's ears, making him wince. He paled as he read the first sentence again.

"Do I have to?"

"Just go for it, Misaki-kun!" cheered Aikawa-san. She was sitting behind the sound engineer on a luxurious leather couch. Beside her, patiently sipping coffee from a paper cup, was the origin of Misaki current predicament.

He glared at Usagi-san, who watched him with a calm, lavender gaze. _This is all your fault!_

… Well, it was partly Misaki's fault for agreeing to this in the first place. If only he wasn't such a pushover… But, he'd let the pleading words and pouting faces and puppy-dog eyes of others sway him yet again, and now there was no way out. This was so unfair...

Whose stupid idea was it to make a _Junai Romantica_ anime, anyway?!

Misaki swallowed. He didn't want to do this. Not one bit. But everyone was staring at him, waiting, and Misaki felt like a trapped animal; that live room might as well have been a cage. So, he squared his shoulders in resolution. The group watched him eagerly through the glass screen. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and began:

"Oh, Akihiko-san, you're so beautiful. Please-"

"Um, Takahashi-kun?"

One green eye opened. "Yeah?"

The small technical crew were all frowning. Behind the control panel, the recording engineer scratched the back of his head.

"Um, could you put a little more… expression into it?"

Misaki blinked. "Uh, sorry. I'm a little nervous…" Actually, nerves had little to do with it. _Longing to curl up and die of mortification_ was more like it.

"That's okay," the guy- Misaki had forgotten his name- assured him, "Just try to sound a bit more energetic, okay?"

"O-okay…"

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Oh, Akihiko-san, you're _so_ beautiful," he said, trying to sound like the swoony, lovesick Misaki Usagi-san wrote him as. He faltered, however, at the next line.

"P-please, take me. I n-need you in… in…"

The poor young man could feel his face flush as he stuttered into the microphone. He tried to finish the line, but no words would come out. The technical crew were starting to look a little exasperated, while Aikawa-san chewed her coloured lower lip anxiously. Usagi-san, on the other hand, had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Misaki's fingers tore into the script, face growing even redder.

Shitty Usagi!

"Could you try that last part again, Takahashi-kun?" said the guy behind the panel.

Shuddering, Misaki swallowed the bile in his throat. "I… I need you inside of me..."

_I cannot believe I just said that._

Usagi-san's broad shoulders were now shaking as he fought to contain his laughter. The various others had begun muttering to one another, frowning. One of them- a guy in a suit who Misaki was pretty sure was the director of the anime- leaned over the recording engineer to speak into the microphone.

"What are you playing at, Takahashi?" he demanded, "You're supposed to sound like a person, not a robot!"

"Leave him alone," said Aikawa-san, "He's never done anything like this before."

The director's sigh crackled loudly through Misaki's headphones. "He's too wooden," he said, "Why has he got this part? Why haven't we hired a professional voice actor?"

"Akikawa-sensei said we had to use Takahashi-kun and Usami-san, sir," a young woman beside him piped up, "Otherwise, she wouldn't sell us the rights to _Junai Romantica_."

"But _why_?" the director grumbled. His shoulders heaved. "Whatever. More real boy, less Pinocchio please, Takahashi."

"I'm sorry…" Misaki mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Why don't we try a different line?" said the recording engineer kindly.

But the script only got worse and worse as Misaki stammered his way through it. He tried to follow the director's instructions- to sound passionate, loving, longing- but the lines were all so embarrassing! With so many people watching him, Misaki could barely manage to choke out the words, let alone make them sound convincing.

" _I love you so much, Akihiko-san…" "Please, stop… It feels like it's melting…" "Touch me more, touch me more…" "Akihiko-san, make me wet and dirty all over…"_

_Who WROTE this thing?!_ Misaki screamed internally. This script was worse than the original book, for crying out loud!

A few dozen cringe-worthy utterances later (during which Usagi-san actually had to leave the room), the director braced his hands on the control panel, releasing a long breath in frustration.

"That'll have to do for now," said the recording engineer. His hair was dishevelled, and he had dark semi-circles under his eyes. "Let's do one last line."

By this point, Misaki was silently willing the live room floor to open up and swallow him whole, but he thumbed through the script and found the page. Reluctantly, he started reading.

"Akihiko-san," he said, the words self-consciously flat no matter how hard he tried, "I want you to… to…"

_Wait… What the…?!_

Green eyes bulged as they skimmed over the line. Misaki turned beet red, rooted to the spot as his brain struggled to comprehend the obscenity he held in his hands. Never in his life had he read anything so… so… so utterly, unspeakably sordid. It was filthy. It was stomach-turning. A strangulated noise became trapped in Misaki's throat. How in the hell was this allowed to be aired on TV?!

_I thought those things Usagi-san says in the bedroom were as dirty as it gets…_ How very, very wrong he'd been. The line was so vulgar it made Misaki want to tear his own eyes out and eat them.

_It's no use. It can't be unseen. Nothing will ever cleanse my soul of this atrocity…_

"Read the line, Takahashi!"

" _Are you kidding?!"_ he yelled, practically breathing fire, "I'm not saying that!"

Aikawa-san giggled, and the director clasped his forehead in one hand. "Oh, for God's sake…"

At that moment, Usagi-san strolled back into the room, straightening his navy tie. He'd regained his composure, but his cheeks were still slightly pink, and his lips were clamped tightly together as if he were trying to hold back more laughter. The script crumpled in Misaki's hands; he was going to slaughter that rabbit…

"What did I miss?"

"Not a lot…" the director muttered.

"Here's an idea," said Aikawa-san, rising from the couch, "Why don't you leave the lines until Misaki-kun has had more time to practise?" Casually, she added, "For now, he could just do all the moaning and sighing sounds for the sex scenes."

Misaki jolted, and Usagi-san smirked wickedly. "That's a fantastic idea, Aikawa-san."

"Aikawa-san! That's even _worse_!" Misaki shrieked.

But the director and the rest of the crew were nodding.

"That could work," said the guy behind the panel, "Give it a go, Takahashi-kun."

Helplessly, Misaki stood frozen in front of the microphone. The live room seemed to be smouldering. His lower lip trembled along with his voice as he tried to speak.

"I-I can't…"

Usagi-san chose that moment to chime in with a suggestion.

"Just do what you did last night."

A resounding _RI-I-IP_ rang loud and clear through the speakers as Misaki tore the script in two.

" _That's it!_ " he yelled, hurling the ruined wad of paper to the ground, "I quit!"

He stormed out of the live room, yanking off his headphones and slamming them on the table next to a rather taken-aback director.

"Find someone else to play Misaki! I'm done with this!"

The director frowned. "But, Akikawa-sensei said-"

"I don't care _what_ that jerk says!" Misaki fumed, "This is the most disgusting anime ever created and I want no part of it!"

"That's rude," came a smoky drawl from behind him, "I'm sure Akikawa-sensei only wants to hear you say something beautiful and romantic rather than screeching your head off for a change."

Eyes narrowed to slits, Misaki spun on his heel and stalked towards Usagi-san, who looked thoroughly amused. He was quivering with anger.

"Really?" he said, grabbing a copy of the nightmare-inducing script and waving it in the author's face. "You think this trash is 'beautiful and romantic'? _Really_?" He thrust his face towards Usagi-san's wide-eyed one. "Because if you ask _me_ , 'Yayoi Akikawa' is nothing but a sick, twisted pervert with no morals and whose shitty BL novels aren't worth the paper they're printed on! And if 'she' tries to make me use my voice to help produce this _abomination_ of an anime, I swear to God, I will bludgeon 'her' to death with her own stupid books!"

He panted after his outburst, fists clenched by his sides. As the director, recording engineer and other staff looked on- expressions ranging from fear to complete and utter bafflement- Usagi-san took one look at Misaki's furious face and chuckled.

"You're just upset because you have no talent for voice acting," he said, making Misaki's jaw drop. Unhurriedly, he sauntered over to the table, picked up a copy of the script and donned Misaki's discarded headphones. He flashed the boy a grin over his shoulder, and the look in his eyes was- there was no other word for it- evil.

"Why don't I show you how it's done?"

Still gaping, Misaki watched with mounting horror as Usagi-san headed for the live room. _No_ , he said telepathically, _don't you_ dare.

Usagi-san just turned to the bewildered recording engineer.

"Shall I begin?"

Exchanging an uncertain glance with the director, the man behind the panel shrugged and flipped a few switches.

"Uh, whenever you're ready, Usami-san."

Flipping nonchalantly through the script, Usagi-san finally settled on a page he liked and adjusted the microphone to his level. A chill ran down Misaki's spine as the author cleared his throat.

_He's bluffing. He's bluffing. He's-_

"Misaki…"

It was one word. One name. But the voice that spoke it was so seductive, so sultry, that every single person in the control room stopped and stared. There was pin-drop silence.

Usagi-san stood behind the glass window in his headphones, completely composed and not in the least bit embarrassed as he continued. "You are _so_ adorable. Won't you let me pleasure you?"

Lilac eyes were locked onto Misaki's the entire time he was speaking. The boy could feel his whole face catching fire, and yet he was too horrified to look away. Usagi-san's gaze was intense. He looked, for all the world, like he and Misaki were the only two people in the room; his expression was the same as when the two of them were alone in their bedroom, a hungry, almost predatory leer… He totally ignored the director, who was grinning broadly and clapping his hands.

"Now, _this_ is more like it!"

With only a fleeting glance down at the script, the author went on despite Misaki's desperate, pleading stare.

"I want to make you moan, Misaki," he said huskily, "I want you under me and screaming my name."

This was too much. _Please stop…_

"I want to hear you beg…"

_Stop it!_

"I want to touch you all over…"

"Kyaaa! Sensei!"

"I have to have you, Misaki. I need to be inside you."

Cheeks blazing hotter than a flame, redder than a rose, the poor boy clamped his hands over his ears. "Usagi-san, shut _up_!"

But it wasn't enough to drown out the author's passionate words. He kept reading, each line growing more ardent, more lustful, more unbelievably indecent as the recording crew listened with rapt attention. His eyes never strayed from Misaki once.

The amorous utterances oozed like melted chocolate from the many speakers. Jamming his hands against his ears with all his might, Misaki fought back tears of mortification as he offered up a silent prayer to his beloved brother (wondering as he did so exactly what Takahiro would think if he could see his brother and best friend now…).

_Nii-chan_ , he implored as Usagi-san's voice rang in his ears, _for the love of God, take me away from here!_

* * *

Misaki didn't even wait for Usagi-san as he slammed the front door shut. The entire condo quaked with each heavy footstep as the boy stamped his way upstairs and into his room. He heard his boyfriend enter the house and call his name, but Misaki ignored him and leapt onto his bed instead. He buried his face in his pillow, cheeks still burning with anger and humiliation and shame.

There was a _squeak_ as the door opened.

"Misaki?"

"Go away."

A low chuckle. "Don't be like that. Didn't you have fun today? I certainly did."

"Shut up!" Misaki's fingers dug into the pillow with his muffled yell. "Just get lost, idiot."

"Misaki, come on…"

"I mean it, Usagi!" he snapped, lifting his head to glare at the author. He was standing in the doorway, looking as smug and stylish as ever; not in the least bit guilty about what he'd just subjected his boyfriend to. "I'll never forgive you for this. This is the worst thing you have ever done to me!"

Shoving his face into the pillow once again, he shuffled away when he felt the mattress dip. A large hand tousled his hair, and he flinched angrily.

"Why are you so upset?"

Exhaling, Misaki rolled onto his back, looking up at Usagi-san's stupidly handsome face. "Why do _you_ always have to embarrass me?" he asked, tears pricking his eyes. "You were so awkward and stubborn about having us be the voice actors just so you could laugh at me."

Usagi-san smiled gently. Leaning down, he propped his head up on his elbow and lay side-by-side with Misaki. "You seriously think I did all this for the sole purpose of embarrassing you?"

"That's exactly why you did it, and you know it," Misaki said, crossing his arms. He tried not to let the familiar scent of tobacco and body soap comfort him as he lay so close to his boyfriend. "And some of those _lines_ ," he added, retching, "I'm going to need therapy after that!"

The author huffed a laugh. "Well, okay… It was funny-"

"It was _not_ funny!"

" _But_ , that's not why I wanted you to voice Misaki Suzuki," he finished. Misaki quirked a sceptical eyebrow.

"Why else would you want me to do it?"

Usagi-san shifted himself so he was lying closer to the younger. "Misaki, you seem to have forgotten that my 'shitty BL novels' are, in fact, my fantasies- however sick and twisted you think they are," he said.

His brow furrowed. _They_ are _sick and twisted…_ "Yeah, so?"

"So, when I got the offer for an anime, I only accepted because I wanted to see my fantasies brought to life." Tenderly, long fingers reached out and brushed Misaki's blushing cheek. "And who better to bring Misaki to life than Misaki himself?"

As lovely as such a sentiment sounded, Misaki was not convinced. Scowling, he turned onto his side to face away from Usagi-san. The author, undeterred, simply closed the gap between them, wrapping an arm around Misaki's waist and pressing their bodies together.

"Whenever I wrote a line of a dialogue in those books, Misaki," he said, his breath warm against the boy's neck, "I dreamed of hearing them in your voice, with my own ears, not just in my head."

Misaki stiffened in his arms. Usagi-san pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his head. "That's why I wanted you to be in the anime. I wouldn't have it any other way."

When Misaki looked over his shoulder, those amethyst eyes were brimming with such warmth that he felt his heart flutter despite his fury. _Damn rabbit!_ With a 'hmph', he turned away again.

"Th-that's such a load of crap, Usagi-san," he grumbled, "Why would you need an _anime_ to bring your fantasies to life? You've got a living, breathing Misaki right here."

So determined was Misaki to prove his point and put his arrogant boyfriend to shame that he didn't even realise his mistake. Until, that is, Usagi-san suddenly flipped him onto his back again, causing Misaki to yelp.

"Usagi, wha-?"

He faltered, however, when he saw that all-too-familiar twinkle in his rabbit's eyes. As he hovered over Misaki, a feeling of unease began to manifest in the pit of the boy's stomach.

"You're absolutely right." Just like in the studio, the huskiness had returned to Usagi-san's voice. He leaned slowly down towards Misaki until silver bangs were brushing against the younger's face. "Who needs a recording studio when I can easily have you make all kinds of sounds right here?"

Gulping, Misaki tried to wriggle away, but he was trapped between four strong limbs. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. He knew that face. He knew that voice.

"No, no, no, that's not what I-"

Soft lips cut his sentence short, moving slowly and sensually against Misaki's. The boy tensed, trying his best not to let himself be swept away by the spellbinding sensation of Usagi-san's kisses; the warmth of his body; the cool, minty fragrance of his aftershave…

There was a rustling of fabric as the author lifted Misaki's shirt, cool hands wandering up Misaki's taut stomach and over his chest. He shivered, turning his head to the side and gasping for air.

"Usagi-san, y-you pervert! Quit it!"

As expected, his demands were completely disregarded. Instead of answering, Usagi-san lowered his head and trailed his lips along Misaki's jaw and neck. Gasping, the boy tipped his head back. Usagi-san removed one caressing hand to pull off his tie and undo his shirt buttons, revealing a sculpted torso.

Biting back moans, Misaki found himself unable to look away as pale blue fabric slipped from the author's broad shoulders. _Damn him_ , he thought, eyes travelling slowly along the toned body above him, _I can't give in_. He tried to focus on how angry he was, but when cold fingers found one of the sensitive buds on his chest, it became difficult to focus on much of anything.

"Usagi-san…" he tried to complain, but it was no use; Usagi-san was winning and he knew it. Already, Misaki could feel himself hardening in more places than one, and he mentally cursed himself for being so damn susceptible. Lips locked again and Misaki trembled beneath the author, struggling to stay quiet as their tongues intertwined.

When Usagi-san pulled away, his boyfriend was panting heavily. The heat between them intensified as the older man reached for Misaki's tented jeans front.

"U-Usagi, no!" he cried, the strain in his voice painfully audible. There was a glint in Usagi-san's lavender eyes as he surveyed the flushed, quivering form beneath him. He leaned towards Misaki's neck once more.

"Why are you holding back?" he whispered. His breath tickled Misaki's ear. "Let me hear you, Misaki. There's nothing sweeter to me than the sound of your voice."

That said, he gently bit down on the shell of Misaki's ear and nibbled it, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The boy squirmed.

"St-stop saying such embarrassing things…" he began, but his objections dissolved into a loud gasp as both of those icy hands moved southwards. Misaki didn't want to give in, but he could feel what little resistance he had left crumbling under the other's skilled touches. Soon enough, he was reduced to a moaning mess beneath the triumphant author, releasing every wanton whine and groan and gasp without reserve. Their voices melded together in the small, heated bedroom as the two of them cried out in ecstasy, revelling in each other's bodies and calling each other's names over and over in a passionate frenzy.

* * *

Later, the couple lay tangled together on Misaki's narrow bed, floorboards strewn with discarded clothes. The younger nestled his head against Usagi-san's muscular shoulder, sighing in satisfaction. His heart was still racing. Gentle fingers were stroking Misaki's bare chest, and the novelist nuzzled into his dark hair.

"I love you."

"I know," Misaki grudgingly replied. He was annoyed with himself for forgiving his rabbit so easily, but… maybe he was overreacting before. It was just a dumb anime, after all.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" he asked. Usagi-san (wearing only his trousers) stretched, tucking a free arm behind his silver head.

"Well, we've both recorded all of our lines now, so I'll just go back to the studio and give them the material we just got. I'm sure the director will be quite happy with it."

Wait, _what_?

Misaki sat bolt upright. "What did you say?" he asked, staring down at his half-naked boyfriend.

The corner of Usagi-san's mouth quirked upwards. Dread creeping along his body in a cold sweat, Misaki followed his arm as Usagi-san lazily reached past him and to the nightstand, where his hand landed on a small device that hadn't been there before…

A device with a single, red light that went out when Usagi-san pressed the stop button.

Misaki's lower eyelid flickered. He stared at Usagi-san.

"You didn't."

Grinning, the author held up the little black box in front of his face.

"And that's a wrap."

Misaki exploded.

"USAGI-SAN!" he roared, lunging for the box. The taller man got to his feet, easily keeping it out of Misaki's reach. Misaki leapt up (he didn't even care that he was nude) and made snatch after furious snatch for the device, jumping uselessly up and down as Usagi-san held it above his head and snickered.

"You lousy piece of shit! You _bastard_! GIVE THAT TO ME!"

Needless to say, Misaki's howls of rage were enough to send tremors throughout the entire condominium.

* * *

"Ahh… Akihiko-san, you're so beautiful…"

"Misaki…"

Grimacing, Misaki switched off the television. He covered his face with his hands.

The _Junai Romantica_ anime was a hit. Fangirls all over the world were squealing over it; sales of the original novels had skyrocketed; it was in every manga/anime-oriented magazine in the country. The entire world had had Misaki's desirous voice broadcasted to it. He was so ashamed.

_How am I ever going to live this down?_ He thought, pulling his knees to his chest. _What if someone recognises my voice? Oh God, what if Nii-chan sees it?!_

This time, he was never, ever in a million years going to forgive Usagi-san.

The sound of the door swinging open had Misaki looking up. His expression soured when he saw the silver-haired novelist, who gave him a smile and wave as he entered the condo. Aikawa-san and Isaka-san followed.

"I'm home."

Misaki stuck his nose up in response. Usagi-san let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Still not talking to me? How childish."

"Shut up!" snarled Misaki, baring his teeth. Shitty Usagi. Damn him to hell.

Red hair swishing, Aikawa-san trotted over to the seating area, sitting on the deep pink couch opposite Misaki. She had a bright smile on her made-up face.

"We've got some exciting news, Misaki-kun!"

Inwardly, Misaki sighed. He didn't want to hear about how popular the _Junai_ anime was, or how many teenaged girls had had spontaneous nosebleeds at the sound of him moaning Usagi-san's name. "Oh yeah?" he said dully.

Isaka-san plopped onto the cushion beside Misaki, draping an arm over the sofa back.

"Guess what, Chibi-tan?" he said, and pointed a finger sideways at the boy. "Now's your chance to become the world's most famous uke!"

"Aren't I _already_ the world's most famous uke?" he said with a scowl. As if he hadn't seen a manga rendition of his face with a lewd expression on every billboard in Tokyo.

"You want to explain, Aikawa-san?"

Confused, Misaki turned to face Aikawa-san, who was beaming at him over the coffee table. Already, he had a bad feeling about this.

"A bigshot director contacted us today, Misaki-kun," she told him. "They want to turn _Junai Romantica_ into a live action movie! But, Usami-sensei has some very specific requirements…"


End file.
